


Nothing Can Compare in This World To You

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [28]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, awwwww times in bed, feel like makin' love, romantic shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shads has a special Christmas present for Violet."I'm not gonna say no to you tonight."





	Nothing Can Compare in This World To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many chapters that really means a lot to me, so please comment to make me feel better :) lol

When Shadows slowly began to wake up, he realized he was on his side and his beautiful goddess was facing him, her face buried in his bare chest (even he wasn't sure sometimes how he wound up shirtless so often).  
" _Matt_...."  
He grinned down at her as she mumbled his name, clearly still asleep. Realizing he should wake her up, but not wanting to, he just held her--waiting. When she let out a moan, he closed his eyes, forcing himself not to move as his cock hardened.  
" _Zack_..."  
Now he rolled his eyes, still not sure if he wanted to wake her up. Her small hands tensed into his chest and he thought he might lose it.  
" _Gates_ \--"  
That's when he shoved her away and stood up out of bed, shoving his lounge pants on over his boxers and huge erection, "Fucking Christ, Violet!"  
She sat up, eyeing him carefully, not having a clue what was going on, but still flushed from her dream, "Matt?"  
"You just moaned three names, baby, would I ever be enough for you?! Fuck..." He immediately regretted the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth, "At least I was one of them..." He stood there, hands on hips, chest heaving as he glared down at her. She immediately turned away, hiding her tears and jumping out of bed to pull her shorts back on. Shadows immediately went from angry to sorry and lunged across the bed, pulling her into his strong arms. She put up a fight, which just made his dimples start to show up, "Violet!" He made her stop, "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that--"  
She hid her face in her hands, trying not to cry, "Matt...I'm sorry...what's the point of not being together if I'm just going to hurt you anyway?" Her violet eyes met his darkening hazel ones and he shrugged.  
"Don't worry about me, Vi, please. I'm fine. It was just an emotional outburst..."  
Violet couldn't help but reach up and touch his lips with a forefinger as he stared dumbfounded back at her.  
_Could he be enough for her?_ She shoved the thought deep down the second she thought it, yanking her hand away once she realized she shouldn't be taunting him like that.  
"The other names were Zack and Gates, and I know you are still working out the stuff that's happened with them," He kissed her forehead, "I promise one of these days I'll get less jealous....but I _am_ fine, see?" He genuinely smiled at her and she couldn't help but soften after seeing those dimples. Shadows thanked god for his power over her since he couldn't stand seeing her sad. After he let her go, Violet headed to her room to grab some lounge pants since it was slightly chillier that morning.  
  
Opening the door, she stood there frozen, facing Syn's bare ass as he fucked her sister from behind, standing.  
"Morning, Violet--" Syn turned his head, the words coming out in a sexy groan. One of his hands left Jade's hip and ran through his long black hair. She rolled her eyes, wondering why her feet wouldn't move. At this point, Shadows was standing behind her doing the same, staring at a naked Jade and also completely frozen.  
"You guys are welcome to j--"  
Jade turned around and planted her hand over Syn's mouth before he could finish his invitation, "Get the fuck outta here, guys!" She waved them off and pulled Gates onto the bed.  
Violet closed the door and leaned back on it, closing her eyes and truly wishing she hadn't just seen that. At this rate, things with Synyster were never going to go back to anything normal.  
"That was...." Matt started a sentence and then trailed off as he stared off into space. Violet hit him on the chest.  
He laughed, "What?! Now you know how I feel..."  
  
"So where's Shade?" Syn asked Shadows when they emerged to the living room half an hour later. Jade rolled her eyes, wondering why he cared so much about her sister.  
"Where the fuck do you think, Gates? She's in the gym." M. didn't look at him, playing at an acoustic guitar as the others sat around the large living area.  
"C'mon, Shads! Don't be mad...I was just kidding around--"  
M. stood up and turned around, shoving a finger into Syn's chest, "You of _all people_ should understand how that kind of shit can set her off. You get to fuck whenever you want, while she's fucking miserable...Ass." Shadows left out the part about her waking up saying Syn's name.  
Gates looked guiltily at the floor, "You're right, Matt. I should know better. I should've locked the door, I should've covered up, I definitely shouldn't have invited you in..."  
"Don't apologize to me. You know where the gym is." M. pointed down the hall.  
  
"Shade." Syn's voice interrupted her punching and kicking. She pulled her earbuds out and turned her cocky gaze on Synyster. Her eyes were on fire and it had Gates swallowing hard.  
"If it isn't Synyster fucking Gates and his perfectly formed _ass_ ," She slowly walked his way, "You sure you wanna be in here right now, Gates? Because I don't fucking care that you like my sister, I will fuck you right here, right now. Let's go." She dared him.  
Syn's breathing picked up, "Vi, I'm sorry you had to see that..." He immediately wondered why he thought this would be a good idea. The second she backed him up against the wall, Gates curved an arm around her and crashed her body up against his. When their lips parted for one another, the day of the video shoot came reeling back and they both moaned.  
Violet broke away, gasping and crying into Synyster's chest. He blinked, like a spell had been broken, and held her.  
"Syn..." She sobbed.  
He knew if he didnt stop her, she'd go on a guilt tirade, so he held her face and wiped at her tears, "Violet, it's okay. Go shower. We're gonna have a fucking fantastic day and distract you, k?"  
  
Vi left for a shower and Gates went back to the living room, "You do realize you just sent me in there with her like that _by myself_ , right?"  
Shadows laughed nervously, "Yeah, but nothing happened, right?"  
"No." Syn kissed his new girl reassuringly, "But we gotta have a good day today to distract her."  
  
Shadows packed them all in the Chevelle for a day on the town. They shopped, they showed the twins where all their old hangouts were, where they'd been arrested, where they'd gotten drunk as teenagers. After lunch at one of their favorite places, Gates had an idea.  
"Ya know, Matt's place has a studio. We should do 'Love and Affection', Vi." He totally missed the scowl on Jade's face. The guys all perked up.  
"Oh, this'll be fun!" Johnny smiled.  
Violet was a little less nervous, having sung in front of all of them before...although it was always with Shadows, "I don't know, Jade'll get bored."  
Jade laughed, knowing it was a rare occurrence that she gave a fuck about her day, "Don't worry about me, sis. You need this. It'll be fun. Despite you having done this for almost a decade, I've never gotten to hang out in a studio before."  
  
" _You got the fire, baby, I got the heat, can you handle it?_  
_I got the time, baby, you got the need, oh surrender it_  
_Oh, it's a passion crime with a danger sign, oh, can you handle it?_ "  
A couple of hours later, Violet was practicing in a room with Syn, Zacky, Shadows, and Johnny. With Brooks not there, Matt stepped in on drums. A huge smile lit up her face as the music coursed through her veins. It was easy and the boys were having as much fun as she was. She connected easily with all of them in the way a good lead singer should. They ran through it several times only because it was so much fun, really only needing a couple.  
"How can you stand watching them like this?" Jade brooded on the couch, watching through the glass wall at the others when Matt came out of the room first.  
M. practically laughed at her, "That?" He watched the electricity in the air between Violet and Gates, "That's nothing. I've learned to be happy as long as she's not fucking anyone. And honestly, I could probably handle _them_ fucking as long as she wasn't doing a stranger...or that Aaron guy..." He scowled a little when he said his name.  
Jade was clearly surprised, "What?"  
He thought for a second how weird that might've sounded, "You're her sister, I figured you would be used to this overly open-minded sexuality stuff...I know Syn genuinely wants to be with you, and just you, but you're gonna have to get used to this kind of stuff. It's unlikely he's never going to sleep with other people, but it doesn't mean he doesn't....ya know, like you, or whatever." M. even surprised himself at what he apparently understood about them and their addiction, not having known about it all that long. He, of course, realized he might as well have been talking about Violet, "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't always like this between them. That didn't happen naturally, it happened because of the video shoot. Well, you didn't help with the stunt you pulled your first night together...So who knows, maybe it'll go back to whatever they were before, one day."  
Jade settled down a little, "I guess I could maybe get used to this shit."  
Shadows glanced down at her, wondering if she really could, "You know they kissed this morning, in the gym, right?"  
"What!?!" Jade jumped up, but Matt grabbed her before she could rush into the practice room.  
"See, that's what you'll have to get used to. That's the shit that happens if you wind them up and leave them alone together. Like that day in the studio, which we totally had coming," He rubbed a hand over her back, trying to console this woman he barely knew, "You have to understand how much it means that he didn't fuck her right there on the damn bench press. It was just a kiss."  
"If it wasn't a big deal, why didn't he tell me?"  
"I'm sure he didn't think there was any reason to, because it wasn't a big deal. Or he's not sure what you're okay with yet."  
The rest of the musicians came out of the practice room and went into the studio, laughing and joking with one another. The two on the couch followed. A few hours later, everything had been recorded and Violet stood over Syn while he re-recorded some parts, swearing he was almost done.  
"Haner! It was just for fun! You're ruining this with your stupid pickiness." She had had it and used her serious voice, which he'd only heard a few times. He stopped and put down his guitar.  
"You're right, Vi. I'll stop. That sure was a fucking great afternoon."  
"Yes is sure was. Thanks, guys." Violet felt so much better than she had that morning.  
They all sighed in relief.  
"Now we can finally go to Johnny's," Zacky put an arm on Violet's shoulder, "Let's get Vi smashed and throw her onstage..."  
They all laughed and Syn kissed Jade, putting his arm around her, "Thanks for hanging out. Hope it wasn't too boring."  
  
A few rounds at Johnny's later, Jade strengthened her resolve and put her arms around Syn's neck as he sat at the bar, "I know about your kiss this morning, Gates."  
He nervously watched her, wondering why she was smiling, "Yeah, um, well-I--"  
She laughed over his stuttering, "It's okay, Syn. I just wanted you to know you can be honest with me."  
His brown eyes got large, "Are you fucking with me?" The edge of his lips curved into a smile, "You're amazing, Jade. I hope I make you half as happy as you make me."  
Her heart melted as he kissed her.  
Shadows watched Violet have a good time, so happy she was getting a break. Maybe they could last through the next week after all.  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve and Matt insisted that Zack and Johnny stay over, since he knew they'd be alone at home if he didn't. That night was a typical middle-America Christmas Eve--watching Christmas movies, drinking spiked hot chocolate, a good home-cooked meal, and one round of early presents.  
Everybody went before it came down to Zacky and Shadows. Zacky opened his first and smiled down at the Metal Hammer picture of him and Violet framed with a note on it that said "For the bus."  
He couldn't believe she remembered him saying that. He kissed her lightly on the lips and put her present in her lap, "Thanks, Vi."  
Violet opened it to pull out an extremely well made Vengeance University jersey with "Shade" and "6661" on the back. She pulled it on over her tshirt and gave him a kiss back.  
They all looked at Matt, "We're doing ours tomorrow."

  
He tried not to look nervous, hiding the fact that he did have something for her that night. It was something he'd thought of awhile back, but had decided to make it a Christmas present to her. He was a little nervous telling her about it, though, because he was pretty sure she'd want to sleep with him after he told her what it was, and he wasn't ready to say no again.  
Gary and Kim watched their son interact with Violet and Violet interact with the three boys. They'd never seen a grown woman so comfortable with three dudes before. But they could definitely tell by the smiles that kept lighting up their faces that Violet and Matt had it pretty bad for each other.  
Zacky noticed off and on all night that Shadows seemed nervous, but he wasn't about to ask him about it. M. kept chewing at his lip piercing, shifting in his seat, bouncing his knee up and down. Violet was in such a good mood and messing around with the guys so much that she didn't notice. That, and she was usually cuddled up to him in some fashion, so she didn't see the different nervous ticks in his face. Around 11, Zacky decided to help Shads out (with whatever it was) and said he was going to bed. When Johnny didn't make a move to do the same, Zacky gave him a look and tugged on his sleeve. Soon after that, his parents said goodnight, leaving the two on the couch alone.

  
As soon as they had gone, Violet looked up at him from where she was nestled under his arm, suddenly getting serious, "I should go, too..."  
He swallowed, "I wanted to ask you something, Vi..." He immediately realized he probably should've worded it differently, "I got you, well us I guess, a pretty personal Christmas gift."  
She could tell he was nervous about something and couldn't look away from his serious face, "Oh?"  
Matt cleared his throat, "I wanna get matching tattoos. Something to remember the life we made together." He was a little nervous she wouldn't want to.  
Violet gazed back at him, speechless. His green eyes were so questioning, so beautiful, and the look they held made hers mist over, "Matt..." It was so quiet she wasn't sure if she had actually said his name. She realized they were way too close to one another, the intimate moment suddenly highlighting it as the air thickened. Already right next to him, she slid her hand around his waist. Violet had lowered her eyes just for a second, and when she slowly raised them up to his again, he saw something in them he'd never seen before. It wasn't the need for him, like he so often saw--the fiery, come fuck me eyes. She lay emotionally naked before him and he almost panicked. They were deep, purple pools of unquestioning love for him.  
Her hand hadn't moved, just ever so slightly rubbed his lower back. Shadows slowly moved his hand where it had been purposely put on his knee away from her, and he dragged his forefinger down the the side of her cheek, "Violet..." His deep baritone cracked, "I'm not gonna say no to you tonight," Her lips were so close to his as she tipped her head back to look up at him, "So I need you to make sure you really want to do this. We've been good for a long time. I want you, but I don't want to ruin this, either."  
All she could manage was an ever-so-barely-nod. His arm that had been on the couch behind her found its way around her as a wave of his hair fell in his face. The hand that had touched her cheek spread over her jawline and then reached behind her neck as he slowly leaned down and parted her lips with his. His arm tightened around her. Violet fell deep into the kiss, the nostalgic realization of just how much she had missed him washing over her. His tongue carefully claimed her mouth as she gave a light whimper. The fingers of one hand clung to his lower back while the others laced through his long waves. Violet felt so protected inside his huge embrace.  
Matt ended the kiss, looking at her and playing with his lip ring before getting up. He held out his hand and led her to his bedroom. As they walked down the hallway, she blushed and smiled staring after him, like she was some sort of virgin or something. Violet felt like she was in a trance, drunk on pure feeling.  
Matt closed and locked the door, following her to his bed. His bright eyes locked with hers as they slowly undressed one another. She bit her lip when his shirt came off and all out gasped when his pants came off. God that cock was so big...and already rock hard.  
Some sort of high whine came out of Matt's throat when Violet took her shirt off. Her breasts were perky despite their perfect size and he just couldn't stop staring.  
  
_Get a hold of yourself, Shads, it's not like you've never seen her naked before._  
  
He met her gaze again and slowly laid her back on the bed, climbing under the covers with her. He kissed her deeply, slowly, passionately. His big hands took their time moving down her side, cupping her breast softly, down over her thigh. Her hands wandered over those deliciously sculpted pecs and biceps before holding his jawline as his lips pressed softly against hers.  
Shadows traced a line from the inside of her knee up towards her pussy. Just as he was about to finger her, she stopped him.  
"I just want _you_ , Shads."  
Again, the look in her eyes had his heart and stomach doing flip flops. It wasn't an ' _I need you now_ ' look, but an intimate ' _I want to be as close to you as possible_ ' look. He nodded and rolled on a condom, not being able to form words at the moment.  
Matt parted her lips with his tongue and slowly pressed into her.  
It had been over two weeks since she'd been with Zack and almost three agonizingly long months since she'd been with him. Her lips let go of his as a loud gasp came out of her. She closed her eyes--he was spreading her so fucking far.  
Shadows watched her, a little smile breaking on his face. He knew the reaction well, but hadn't really gotten it from her before. He wasn't even all the way in yet.  
"You okay, honey?" His voice was almost taunting as he held himself over her. Her hands squeezed at his forearms as she whined, "Just....uhhh...getting...mmmm...used to you..." Her writhing underneath him was delicious. He braced himself and went for it, sliding the rest of the way into her.  
"Matt!!" She came hard, throwing her head back into the pillow, gasping for air and still struggling. He collapsed on top of her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her.  
"Don't worry, I'll go slow," His dark green eyes met hers while he started moving his hips. He was still sporting his dimples, amazed that he could do this to her. She smiled and touched a finger to one of the cavernous dimples, running it down his neck and chest as he rocked into her. As her hands grazed over his perfect ass, Violet came again softly. He helped her ride it out and then just smiled over her again when she was done.  
  
_Do NOT say it Shads, not in the middle of sex..._  
  
"Let me..." Violet pushed on his chest and he left her. He laid back and watched her climb on. The look on her face when she sank down his cock was mind blowing. Once again, it was a mix of pleasure and being stretched to the max. When she started riding him, though, he couldn't see her anymore. She slowly rode his entire length end to fucking end as his eyes rolled back.  
Violet stared as he gave in, his huge arms grabbing back at the bedpost. She wasn't sure if he knew how much this showed them off, but she didn't care if he was doing it on purpose or not. The moan that escaped his lips was purely divine. The way his long hair lay across the pillow as he leaned back into it made her rhythm stumble.  
"Violet--" Her name on his lips was like him pleading for his very life. When he clenched his teeth, outlining his jaw in the dark light, that was her ending.  
"Oh, god, Matt--" She finished a stroke and sat fully on him as she squeezed around him. They both took a second, breathing hard.  
"I think I'm gonna die in this bed tonight, sweetheart...fuck," He sat up and wrapped her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his back.  
"Just as long as you take me with you, Shads."  
Shadows sat there tasting her lips for what seemed like a beautiful eternity as she ran her fingers through his hair and slightly moved her hips up against him.  
When he flipped her under him again, she groaned as it forced him deeper into her. Their passion picked up slightly and he drove a little faster. His thrusts were still only about half his length, since he wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible and didn't want to hurt her.  
He'd never done anything intimate like this, even with her. The constant, needy heat between them pulsed through him and her.  
"Vi-uhh--" He pressed his forehead to hers as she got closer.  
"Shads--" She clinched and finished, her hands fisted in Matt's hair.  
He laced the fingers of one hand through hers, grinning as she caught her breath. Shadows had known this wouldn't be a particularly long night, just a very special one.  
"You going to be able to handle your favorite position, honey?" He kissed her hand as his glittering eyes met hers. He had known since that first time.  
"We'll have to find out, Killer." She grinned back.  
Shadows laughed, her name for him breaking his cool, "Okay--" He sat back on his heels as she braced her heels against his shoulders. Grabbing her other hand, he held her by both hands and slowly arched his back into her. She cried out, gripping at his hands. Her breasts thrust into the air and he knew he would only last so much longer as his eyes fell over her toned body.  
Her tight, wet, inviting pussy clenched around him as he made himself slowly thrust into her G spot. She was shivering and moaning underneath Matt's touch and he knew he had died and gone to Heaven.  
His thick dick slid in and out of her shallowly as he held onto her thighs, kissing her ankles that pressed up against him. When he felt her orgasm start, he let go of her thighs and fell over her, kissing her swollen lips.  
"Vi--baby--" His heat began to culminate as hers overflowed. As he thrusted, his jaw set as she cried out for him.  
"Fuck--Matt--I--uhhhh," When she tightened around him again, he was the one that cried out, finally finishing inside his goddess.


End file.
